


Control

by henriqua



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Edgeplay, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqua/pseuds/henriqua
Summary: “Okay, I might have one. But you won’t like it.”“This isn’t about me, this is about you,” Yuri says, rolling his eyes. He’s 99% sure Otabek is just playing it safe by saying that, although Yuri can’t help wondering what could be so bad even he wouldn’t like it - he thinks everything can be enjoyable if Otabek is involved.They exit the park and start heading towards Otabek’s apartment until the silence between them is broken again. “I want to tie you up.”
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 9
Kudos: 170





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a few days late but happy birthday otabek, this is nothing but self-indulgent!!

“What’s your secret sexual fantasy?”  
  
They’re in the middle of their evening jog, and Yuri had hoped his inquiry would take Otabek by surprise and change something in his usually serious expression (or maybe even make him stumble a little). However, all he gets is a questioning raise of eyebrows.  
  
“That’s sudden.”  
  
“No, it’s not. We’ve been dating for three years and we haven’t had this conversation yet, so I’d say it’s about time,” Yuri says as they enter Almaty Central Park. The temperatures had been steadily dropping in the past few weeks, and the park is mostly empty when they jog past one of its beautiful fountains and follow a path lined with tall trees. “It’s also your birthday in two days, and I suck at giving presents.”  
  
That pulls a small laugh out of Otabek, the sound of it making Yuri smile. The competitive season had just started a few weeks ago, and since Yuri had basically used his entire summer flying between Russia and Japan for practice, he had decided to come to Kazakhstan to spend some time with Otabek instead of going home after his first competition of the season. He knows they only have a limited amount of time together before both of them have to get back into their own home rinks, but he’s going to enjoy these few days - especially because Otabek’s birthday is just around the corner.  
  
“I don’t have one,” Otabek says, answering Yuri’s original question.  
  
“Don’t lie.”  
  
“I’m not lying, though.”  
  
“I know you are,” Yuri says, shooting an amused look at Otabek when they jog through the park. “You can tell me! I won’t judge you or anything.”  
  
For a moment Otabek says nothing, and Yuri doesn’t pressure him. In their years of friendship and romantic relationship Yuri has learned there are different kinds of silences when it comes to Otabek: the comfortable one where neither of them has to say anything; the heavy one that mostly appears when Yuri lets his anger boil over (which doesn’t happen that often anymore); and the one where Otabek needs time to either think or gather enough courage to say something.  
  
The last one is the most excruciating one for Yuri, but in the end it’s always worth the wait.  
  
“Okay, I might have one. But you won’t like it.”  
  
“This isn’t about me, this is about you,” Yuri says, rolling his eyes. He’s 99% sure Otabek is just playing it safe by saying that, although Yuri can’t help wondering _what_ could be so bad even he wouldn’t like it - he thinks everything can be enjoyable if Otabek is involved.  
  
They exit the park and start heading towards Otabek’s apartment until the silence between them is broken again. “I want to tie you up.”  
  
There’s a subtle stumble in Yuri’s step, but he manages to hide it. “Okay.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You said you wouldn’t judge me.”  
  
“I’m not judging you.”  
  
“I said you wouldn’t like it,” Otabek says to defend himself, turning his back to Yuri as he unlocks the door to his apartment building. The tips of his ears are red, but Yuri isn’t sure if it’s a result of their run or because the topic of their conversation makes him slightly embarrassed.  
  
“I didn’t say I don’t like it, I’m just… surprised.”  
  
“Does the thought make you uncomfortable?” Otabek asks when they start climbing up the stairs. Yuri’s legs are already trembling, but he’s not going to say anything because Otabek isn’t showing any signs of exhaustion.  
  
“Why would it?”  
  
“Well, you… you like to be in control.”  
  
“Are you calling me some kind of control freak?” They’ve finally reached the right floor, and Yuri has to stop at the top of the stairs to give his legs a little break. Otabek is already at the other end of the corridor, unlocking the door to his apartment.  
  
“No! That’s not what I meant.” Otabek watches Yuri stagger into his apartment and fall onto the floor, unlacing his shoes. “I meant what I said. You want to be in control of things in your life, like when it comes to skating or anything else you do. And… kind of in the bedroom too.”  
  
Yuri gives Otabek a hard, doubtful look, but he can’t deny what Otabek is saying. It’s true that he wants to have control over his surroundings, because that’s how he learned to survive when he was younger. Back then he didn’t know how to deal with all his negative feelings and thoughts, so he started controlling everything he could: how his body moved on and off the ice, how he interacted with other people, and how the world saw him.  
  
He has since learned not to hide behind overflowing confidence and arrogant attitude, but finding himself in situations where he simply can’t take over and be in control makes him anxious. Yuri knows this, and a part of him is angry that Otabek knows this too.  
  
“Does it bother you? Me being controlling in bed,” Yuri asks, finally standing up. He’s feeling a lot less exhausted, and he definitely needs a shower. Otabek is already a step ahead of him, pulling his shirt off while he disappears into the bathroom. Yuri follows him, freeing his hair from its ponytail and combing through it with his fingers.  
  
“I didn’t say you’re controlling in bed, you just want to be able to take control over the situation if needed,” Otabek says, meeting Yuri’s eyes through the bathroom mirror. There’s softness in his gaze when he brushes his fingertips against the back of Yuri’s hand. “If that makes sense.”  
  
“It doesn’t, really,” Yuri deadpans, both of them knowing he actually does understand what Otabek is trying to say; he just doesn’t want to admit it. Otabek gives him a small smile when they get into the shower, and Yuri has a hard time pretending he’s still offended by getting called out. “I’ll think about it.”  
  
“You don’t have to do it if the thought makes you uncomfortable.”  
  
“I’ll still think about it. It’s your birthday, after all.” Otabek seals the deal with a kiss, and deep down Yuri already knows what his decision will be.

* * *

It’s very typical for Otabek to be romantic in the most casual, mundane ways: he never buys Yuri flowers nor writes him long, sickly sweet text messages (because he knows Yuri would hate both of those), but he remembers Yuri’s favorite coffee order and gets them tickets to a Disney movie screening whenever a new film comes out. He calls Yuri ‘_darling_’ and kisses the blush on his face afterwards, and he would never cross Yuri’s boundaries.  
  
So, even though he’s lying on Otabek’s bed in nothing but his underwear and has his hands tied together, a part of Yuri feels safe. The other part is absolutely terrified.  
  
“It’s not too tight, is it?”  
  
“Isn’t that kind of the point? It being painful.”  
  
“No,” Otabek says. His tone isn’t sharp or ridiculing, but there’s a small frown on his face. “I know you’re not into that.”  
  
Yuri can’t deny being surprised when Otabek finally answered his question about sexual fantasies the other day, but after thinking it through, Yuri came to the conclusion that he should get out of his own comfort zone more often. Yuri knows nothing will change the fact that he absolutely hates not being in control of basically everything in his life, but he’s also aware he has to challenge the uneasy feeling of losing that control if he wants to grow out of his negative thinking patterns.  
  
He also got a little bit offended when Otabek implicated he’s a control freak, and although Yuri tries hard not to do things just to prove someone wrong, sometimes he just can’t help it. He’s kind of having second thoughts about his decision, but it _is_ Otabek’s birthday and when Yuri had told him earlier they could try whatever he wants, the lust-filled flash of excitement that visited Otabek’s face made the back of Yuri’s neck hot in the most pleasant way possible.  
  
Otabek runs a hand through his hair as he sits between Yuri’s legs, meeting his eyes. His shirt is already accompanying Yuri’s clothes on the floor, and the grey sweatpants he has on are hanging low on his hips. He draws invisible circles on the side of Yuri’s right knee, the touch igniting sparks somewhere deep in the bottom of Yuri’s stomach.  
  
“Okay?” Otabek’s voice is deep and steady, and suddenly Yuri’s mouth feels dry.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Their safeword is axel. Yuri isn’t sure is he going to need it.  
  
The kiss Otabek places on Yuri’s lips is gentle and soft, and Yuri’s immediate response is to slide his hands into Otabek’s hair and pull him closer. He tries to act on his instinct, but Otabek is faster, pressing Yuri’s tied hands against the mattress.  
  
“Don’t make me regret not tying you down,” Otabek says against Yuri’s lips, his voice low and pupils blown. It pulls a helpless whine and a curse out of Yuri. “No touching.”  
  
“No touching,” Yuri repeats quickly to confirm he’s understood. Otabek kisses him again, but it’s totally different this time: he runs the tip of his tongue over the seam of Yuri’s lips before slipping past it, a small sigh of pleasure filling the air. Yuri grinds his hips shamelessly against Otabek’s knee placed between his legs, the breathy laugh Otabek lets out feeling like electricity in his veins.  
  
Otabek is smiling when he kisses Yuri’s neck, teasing him with a gentle scrape of teeth before licking over his pulse point. He travels down on Yuri’s chest with confidence, enjoying how Yuri’s body responses to his touches. By the time Otabek’s lips reach the waistband of Yuri’s underwear they’re both breathing heavily, anticipation hanging heavy between them. It takes all of Yuri’s willpower to keep his hands pressed against the mattress over his head when Otabek mouths the outline of his half-hard cock through his underwear and places a string of kisses on his inner thighs.  
  
Yuri follows Otabek’s every movement carefully as he takes off the last piece of clothing Yuri has on and reaches for the bottle of lube standing on their bedside table. He gives Yuri another kiss before settling back between his legs, gently guiding them more apart.  
  
A wave of pleasure travels through Yuri as Otabek runs his fingertips up on the underside of his dick before stroking him slowly. Otabek kisses him again and smiles against his lips when a brush of his thumb over Yuri’s hole pulls a quiet moan out of him. He leaves feather-light kisses on Yuri’s neck and teases him with his fingers, circling his hole with lube-covered fingers, careful not to push one past his rim despite Yuri’s needy whines.  
  
Otabek sits back and Yuri can’t tear his eyes away from him: his shoulders are relaxed, and although there’s a slight blush on his face, his overall expression is calm and collected. He looks comfortable and _in control_, and the sight turns Yuri on more than he ever expected. He’s breathless, and when Otabek meets his eyes and finally pushes a finger inside him, Yuri finds himself gasping loudly.  
  
The sound creates a small, teasing smirk on Otabek’s face and Yuri has to close his eyes to keep himself mentally together. He tries to focus on keeping his breathing stable and how the slow movements of Otabek’s fingers in and out of him create sparks of pleasure inside him. He rolls his hips to get Otabek’s fingertips brush against the spot that makes him see stars without fail, and that’s when Otabek pulls his fingers out of him.  
  
“Eager.”  
  
“I’m ready.”  
  
“I know you are.” Otabek’s tone is unwavering yet gentle, but the small smirk is still dancing on his lips. Yuri kind of wants to kick him.  
  
“You don’t have to tease me like that.”  
  
“I know I don’t have to, but I want to.”  
  
Yuri doesn’t know how he’s supposed to answer, and Otabek doesn’t wait for him to say anything. He pushes two fingers inside Yuri and curls them just enough to reach his prostate. Yuri throws his head back against the mattress and curses under his breath, and Otabek goes back to slowly fingering him open.  
  
It takes less than a minute for Yuri to grow impatient again, and after a few needy whines Otabek fastens his pace but makes sure to avoid the spot Yuri wants him to touch more than anything. The annoyance makes Yuri’s toes curl, and right when he’s about to complain, Otabek’s fingertips brush briefly over his prostate again.  
  
By now Yuri knows it’s not an accident: they’ve done this so many times Otabek knows exactly what to do and how to move to make Yuri feel good. He comes to the conclusion that Otabek’s plan is to tease him until he’s going crazy, and then some more.  
  
But Yuri doesn’t call him out or tell him that’s not something he agreed on, because Otabek is looking at him with dark eyes, mouth slightly open and a hard-on straining against the material of his sweatpants. It makes Yuri’s head spin, a wave of pleasure shooting through his body every time Otabek decides to press his fingers deeper inside.  
  
Yuri’s dick is already leaking with pre-cum when Otabek takes off his pants and gives himself a few firm strokes, his deep sigh of relief making Yuri whine. He’s itching to touch Otabek: run his hands over his chest, climb onto his lap and ride his cock until they’re both gasping for air. Yuri knows he’s already extremely close to the edge, and he has to clench his hands into fists when Otabek continues his teasing by pushing into him excruciatingly slowly.  
  
They moan in unison when Otabek is in to the hilt, his hands gripping Yuri’s hips to keep both of them still. Yuri’s mind feels hazy, his breathing getting heavier when Otabek settles into a steady pace with his thrusts. His orgasm builds up, heat pooling in the bottom of his stomach, and he can’t help himself - he tries to wrap his fingers around his cock to relieve himself, but Otabek moves faster.  
  
He stills and pins Yuri’s hands above his head, the corner of his mouth quirking up at the groan of frustration Yuri lets out.  
  
“Keep your hands to yourself,” he says, only slightly out of breath.  
  
“For fuck’s sake, Beka-”  
  
“No touching. You promised me.” Yuri isn’t sure is the pout on his face more angry or pleading, but Otabek dismisses it easily with a quick kiss. He lets go of Yuri’s wrists but doesn’t turn his eyes away, hard gaze with blown-out pupils wordlessly telling Yuri to behave himself.  
  
Yuri obeys, but only because the peak of his pleasure got cut off, and he can still feel it bubble just under the surface, ready to take over him. He gives a nod of agreement and Otabek treats him with a roll of his hips, his cock sliding deeper into Yuri in one fluid motion. It doesn’t take long until both of them are chasing after their releases again, Otabek’s pace picking up as Yuri moans under him. He crosses his legs behind Otabek’s back to keep him close, and his brain is ready to short-circuit as he gets closer and closer to the edge.  
  
And then Otabek pulls out.  
  
Yuri gasps in shock, his mind unable to register anything for a brief moment. When he manages to gather his thoughts, he feels nothing but utter disbelief, his denied orgasm still tingling in the tips of his fingers.  
  
“You fucker,” Yuri says, and Otabek places a hot kiss on his neck as an apology. “I was so close.”  
  
“Me too.” Once again Yuri isn’t sure what he’s supposed to say, so he keeps his mouth shut and lets Otabek press kisses on his neck and down his chest, them stirring awake the pleasant heat in the bottom of his stomach. Yuri welcomes the feeling and allows it to wrap around him, his nails painfully digging in the skin of his palms when Otabek slides into him, the moan he tries to bite back almost sending Yuri over the edge.  
  
Otabek’s thrusts get sharp and fast until he slows down, rolling his hips in an angle that makes Yuri squirm and whine helplessly. His orgasm builds up, prickling electricity travelling through his veins and igniting fires in his every cell, and when it’s ready to take over Yuri’s body, Otabek stills.  
  
It leaves Yuri gasping for air, and when it happens for the third time, Yuri doesn’t care what he might have promised. He knows that a light brush of fingertips over his dick would be enough and he tries to relieve himself, but Otabek is there to guide his hands away before he even gets close. This time Yuri fights back, kicking with his feet and pulling his hands to himself.  
  
When the first tears of frustration roll on his cheeks, Yuri considers using the safeword.  
  
“Beka, _please_.” Yuri absolutely hates begging for anything, but it feels like his every nerve is oversensitive and close to exhaustion.  
  
Otabek kisses his tears away, holding his arms still. “You’re doing so well, darling.”  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
“I know,” Otabek laughs, but Yuri finds nothing funny in the situation. His head is cloudy with all the pent-up pleasure and he feels like he has lost the last remains of control over his body. Otabek holds his tied hands above his head and kisses him, rocking his hips in a way that makes every rational thought disappear from Yuri’s mind: all he feels, hears and sees is just Otabek and his desperate need to come.  
  
Otabek angles his thrusts just right to hit Yuri’s prostate over and over again, and Yuri finds himself pleading for permission, even his own words not making any sense to him. He’s somehow keeping himself together until Otabek is kissing his neck again, whispering his name against his skin.  
  
Yuri’s orgasm hits him almost violently, his mind turning into crackling static. His back arches up and his senses turn dull, and he barely registers Otabek pulling their bodies close to each other as he comes inside him. Yuri’s eyelids feel heavy, and his body is still far from recovered when Otabek shifts on the bed and slides two fingers inside him.  
  
“No, no, _no_,” Yuri says on an instinct, writhing in the sheets.  
  
They both know that’s not the safeword.  
  
His body is unsure how to react to the press of Otabek’s fingers, the overstimulation making him feel feverish. He’s trembling but still leaning into Otabek’s touch, wordlessly asking him to get deeper and drive both of them mad once more.  
  
“Fuck, Yura,” Otabek nearly moans, his fingertips reaching the already abused spot inside Yuri. Hot tears burn Yuri’s eyes but he barely notices them, flood of pleasure hitting through him and wiping every sensible thought out of his head. He rides Otabek’s fingers until he’s unable to feel or hear anything and he’s repeating his boyfriend’s name over and over again, his body shivering with aftershocks.  
  
Yuri is still seeing stars behind his eyelids when Otabek dries his lingering tears and undoes the restraints around his wrists, gently guiding his arms down before getting up. Yuri listens to the bathroom tap running, his thoughts slowly coming back together. He forces his eyes open when Otabek sits down next to him and brushes a wild strand of hair out of his face.  
  
“Everything alright?” Otabek asks, his voice a tiny bit hoarse. Yuri opens his mouth to say something, but forming words turns out to be way harder than he expected. He closes his mouth and nods instead. Otabek kisses his forehead before pressing a warm towel over each of his wrists, faded-pink marks going around them.  
  
Yuri lets Otabek clean them up and accepts the glass of water given to him, exhaustion making his every move slow and languid. He’s happy when Otabek gets back into the bed and throws the covers over them, and he’s free to curl up next to him. Yuri’s every muscle aches, especially in his arms, but it’s a different kind of pain than what he gets after countless hours of training: it makes him drowsy and satisfied in a way nothing else can.  
  
“I think I fucking blacked out,” Yuri says after a moment of silence, and Otabek huffs a laugh into his hair.  
  
“So you liked it?” Yuri doesn’t reply instantly, because he’s not completely sure _did_ he like it. At first he was uncomfortable with the thought, but he can’t deny enjoying the way Otabek carried everything out. It’s clear to him that Otabek knows he’s not ready to do everything again soon, but to his own horror Yuri realizes that maybe in the end it wasn’t that bad to lose all control and be completely at the mercy of Otabek.  
  
“Yeah,” he finally says, reaching up to press a kiss on Otabek’s jawline. “I liked it.”

**Author's Note:**

> count how many times the word "control" appeared
> 
> [tumblr](https://sleepyams.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/avaruussade)


End file.
